


Hovel

by girlingoldboots



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Hurt No Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-20
Updated: 2011-12-20
Packaged: 2017-10-27 15:18:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/297243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlingoldboots/pseuds/girlingoldboots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A small interlude from when Morgana had Merlin captured in her hovel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hovel

**Author's Note:**

> Just what the summary says, a little ficlet that I wanted out of my head. None of these character belong to me, just playing with them a while.
> 
> If you like and you're so inclined the tip jar is open:  
> [Buy Me a Coffee](https://ko-fi.com/A4012NV1)

The first thing he felt when coming to was the feeling of suspension and the aching of his arms. That was when he realised that he was trussed up and held prisoner in Morgana's hiding place.

This Morgana was not the Morgana that he knew and considered a friend. This person wore Morgana's face, spoke with her voice, and looked with her eyes but to those that honestly knew Morgana...this wasn't her. This was a shadow of Morgana. A pale ghost dressed in black webbing that was nothing but a puppet for Morgause and her machinations.

He listened to her and she went through her litany, from the things she accused of being Merlin's fault to the living conditions to which she found herself. She said these things as she tended his wounds. They were always forever healing one another it seemed, whether through magic or other means.

"You're in there, you know." He said to her. "It's not to late, Morgana." That was most likely a lie. Arthur would have her in chains if she came back to Camelot.

She sighed and paused from cleaning the worst of his wound. "Ever the peace-maker, Merlin. My esteemed brother hates the creatures that we are as much as Uther ever did." She almost spat out the word brother.

"Then don't give him reason to." He said. "You're more than this. You're strong where Arthur isn't, he needs you."

"He needs nothing from me." Morgana replied.

"What about Gwen. You were her _friend_." He expected her to hurt him for that, and she did not disappoint him. She slapped him. In an instant images flashed in his mind. Images of Morgana alone, crying. Arthur giving her comfort, Uther visiting her chambers late at night. The feelings of peace around him and Gwen. In the same instant the images were gone.

"I know, Morgana. It hurts and it's hard to control and when you've been powerless for a long time to have a taste of it is heady like wine, but you're better than that." He struggled again with his bonds. "But you can control it. Why be loyal to Morgause? That bitch was just using you for your talents." He got quieter. "She isn't even your sister, not really. Would a sister ask one to do some of the thing you've been manipulated into?"

Then things went black. Later he found himself released, mostly healed and alone. As he made his way back to Camelot he wished that Morgana was accompanying him home.


End file.
